


背后灵rpg

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 是坑，小概率填
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 5





	背后灵rpg

你是一个四战后的带土，不知道什么原因你并没有回到净土，而是以幽灵的状态重新回到了木叶。你发现此时此刻正在修建你小学同学的影岩，十分欣慰他完成了你未完成的梦想，这时候有木叶忍者从你身体里面穿了过去，而且并没有看到你，你知道自己是不会被人看到并且触摸到的，而你可以碰到物品。你决定：  
1、 去甘栗甘拿新鲜的红豆糕，小学同学以前送你的祭品都是等凉了才去拿的，现在可以吃新鲜热乎的。  
2、 去小学同学的家里看看，毕竟你stk这么久也没去过他家  
3、 去村外以前你的根据地，看看宇智波家有没有什么禁术能让你获得实体

你来到了小学同学的家里，发现他家里全是灰尘，已经很久没人住了。你一边骂他垃圾他生活的地方也是垃圾这都是木叶的错身为火影怎么没人帮他一边拿起扫帚抹布帮他打扫。突然你听到有开门的声音，你：  
1、 躲起来  
2、 大摇大摆的坐在沙发上  
3、 先下手为强你去开门

你灵机一动，决定去开门吓一吓你小学同学。开门后，卡卡西站在门外，手里拿着钥匙，呆呆地看着门，他看上去很累了，黑眼圈很重。你心疼地想卡卡西果然是笨蛋。他穿过你走进房间，坐在了沙发上，脑袋一点一点的感觉马上要睡着了。你走到卡卡西身边坐下，抓住他的手，反正他感觉不到，你偷偷悄悄的将手指放进他的指缝里与他十指相扣。卡卡西似乎感觉到了什么，扭头看向你在的方向。这个时候你感觉到一股吸力从卡卡西身上传来，你有点惊慌，这是你幽灵化以来第一次出现的意外。你准备逃走，却发现你已经无法从卡卡西身边离开。你：  
1、 做出一点动静看看卡卡西能不能感觉到你  
2、 什么都不做

你决定一不做二不休，将卡卡西推倒在沙发上，“带土？你回来了？”卡卡西看着你，似乎一点也不惊讶。果然刚刚那件怪事让卡卡西能看到你了。你试了试自己不能离开卡卡西1米远，这说明你要一直和卡卡西锁在一起了！这可不是你想要的发展！你还想去甘栗甘拿红豆糕吃呢。想到这里，你正准备指使卡卡西去帮你买红豆糕，但是想起来他刚从办公室回来已经很累了，你：  
3、 炫耀你为他打扫干净的房间并催他快去睡觉  
4、 要他为你去买红豆糕  
5、 看看能不能附身他

你当做什么事情都没有发生一样向他炫耀你为他打扫的房间，你喋喋不休说了好久，从你房间这么脏木叶不会是缺人了吧到你怎么这么忙家都不回。说到最后你都偏离了主题，连最开始你想说什么都忘记了。卡卡西没有回答你，他十分疲惫，在沙发上躺着都快睡着了。你不说话了，推推他让他去床上睡。他迷迷糊糊抓住了你的手，你试着抽了一下抽不出来便随他了。他没听清你说的话，眼看着又要睡过去，你：  
6、 公主抱他去床上  
7、 用神威给他拿床被子

你决定将他公主抱去床上。  
你是谁？你是谁也不是的男人！是曾经乐于助人的好孩子！卡卡西可是你曾经的小学同学，公主抱怎么了！小学同学的情谊还不够吗？你将卡卡西抱起，发现他的体重太轻了，BMI值肯定不达标。你愤愤地想，怎么还不好好吃饭的，肯定是因为工作太忙没时间吃，木叶真是太缺人了，要不是没办法实体化，你做幕后水影这么多年还能废物利用帮帮卡卡西。你思考了一下，反正你现在也没地方可去，也离不开卡卡西身边，干脆在火影室里做饭喂他吃好了，反正你有神威，要是怕有人进来被发现的话你的空间忍术还不是分分钟收拾好一切。  
你轻轻将卡卡西放到床上，思绪却早就不在卡卡西身上了，你脑子里面想的全都是各种各样的菜谱，虽然你是甜党，但是你为了小学同学做做咸口的食物也是不错的。  
在你不注意时，卡卡西悄悄睁开了眼，抓住了你的手。你：  
A、 坐在床边顺水推舟十指相扣  
B、 抽出手，和他一起躺床上睡觉抱紧他

你轻轻地抽出手，虽然卡卡西的神情没有变化，但似乎你的灵魂与他的捆绑在了一起，可以清晰感觉到他的情感起伏。你发现他有点失落，这是一种神奇的感应，你很新奇，从未体验过。你们两个仿佛在精神上融为一体，不分彼此，完美契合。  
你们本该如此。  
你恍然大悟，你们曾经拥有同一双眼睛，你身体的一部分早在十八年前就已经承认了卡卡西。外人也不是没有尝试过融合写轮眼，但大都遭到了严重的反噬，只有卡卡西，或许只有他是在所有尝试拥有写轮眼中唯一一个被宇智波亲手送出血继限界的人。他遭到的反噬微乎其微，仅仅是消耗查克拉而已。  
你推了推他，卡卡西微微睁大了眼，这次的融合是双向的，他也明白了你想做什么。他往旁边侧了侧，给你让出了一个位置。你躺了上去，搂紧他，“卡卡西，睡吧。”  
卡卡西安心的闭上了眼。  
你发觉他已经睡着了，不知道为什么，你认定这是他睡得最好的一个晚上。  
有什么事情第二天再说吧，虽然灵魂状态不需要睡觉，但是躺在你的卡卡西身边，你久违的休息了。

第二天，卡卡西想悄悄的起床，但是发现你无法离开他1米远，他准备去厨房做饭发现你点着脑袋飘起来在他身边，似乎还没有醒。卡卡西看着你的样子，无法抑制自己笑出的声音。你被他吵醒了，睡眼惺忪，他笑得更大声了。你被他笑醒了：  
C、 恼羞成怒，“笨卡卡不许笑我！”然后强吻上去  
D、 你也笑着看着他，岁月静好，悄悄勾起他的手，温柔的亲上去

（本来感觉可以完结了但是我还想甜，而且没有写到我想写的梗！然后续了一波）

你恼羞成怒，身体快过了思维，直接强硬地亲了上去。  
卡卡西看上去惊呆了，常年仿佛睁不开的死鱼眼紧紧地盯着你。你其实有点后悔了，但是你作为一个宇智波家的男人，做出来的事情怎么能反悔呢！而且小学同学的嘴还挺甜的，好像比甘栗甘的红豆糕要甜……你仔细回忆了一下红豆糕的味道，发现实在想不起来，上次吃它已经是太久远的事情了。你暗自决定一定要卡卡西带你去吃红豆糕，然后再亲他一次，对比一下。  
虽说你思绪百转千回，其实才过去一瞬。但是卡卡西已经回过味来推开了你。  
你有点不好意思，但是嘴上依旧逞能：“笨卡卡你不许笑我！你再笑我……笑我……我就像刚刚那样亲你了！”  
卡卡西：“什么呀带土……亲吻这种事情不应该和爱人做吗……我……”  
你：“反正我离不开你！以后我就和你在一起了！笨卡卡以后也不许找情人！有我就够了！”你抱紧了他，“你看你这么瘦，以后你的伙食我也包了！”  
卡卡西微微一愣，也没再反驳什么，但是你感受到他的心情有些雀跃，你与他共感，这种暖洋洋的情绪让你舒心。

鹿丸打电话过来了，你发现卡卡西快要迟到了，在催促他快点去处理今天的事情。  
你：  
1、 附身他，试试你的神威还能不能用  
2、 让他自己用瞬身术过去，但是可能会迟到

你想试试你的血继限界还在不在，双眼神威啊，你才使用了一次你就离开了，不过……你救活了卡卡西，还把写轮眼借给他开须佐能乎，这件事就够你吹好久了！别人有的，卡卡西也必须要有！你在小时候救了他，长大之后再一次救了他，你是他唯一承认的英雄。  
“卡卡西的英雄”。  
这个称号让你自豪。  
卡卡西说着“哎呀哎呀要迟到了”但也不见他有一丝着急，慢悠悠地穿着御神袍。你看着他带上火影帽，对他身体96%被衣服覆盖而且帽子戴这么低真的能看到前面的路吗笨卡卡你已经没有写轮眼了表示吐槽。  
你：“要迟到了你还不快点走，小心有人检举你，堂堂火影还迟到。”  
卡卡西：“带土不是想用神威带我走吗？”  
你：“这都被你猜中了，那就让本大爷带你走吧。”  
不等他反应，你开始试着融入他的身体。眼前兀地一黑，再睁开眼便发现是卡卡西的视角，你从未听说有一种秘术是可以附身的，当然你身为灵魂依旧存活在这个世上已经是一个奇迹了。你发动神威，这本来就是你的瞳术，使用它如吃饭喝水一般简单。  
鹿丸：“六代目大人踩点来了？”  
你：  
3、 什么话都不说，怕引起怀疑，离开身体让卡卡西回来  
4、 你是宇智波带土，干啥都行，搞事第一名


End file.
